Aspects of the present disclosure relate to quantum computing devices, and more particular aspects relate to Josephson junctions that can be used to store and handle quantum bits (qubits).
In the pursuit of practical quantum computing devices, manufacturers are pursuing various methods of handling qubits, or quantum bits, which may allow for greatly increasing the performance of computing devices. Quantum bits allow computing device to use a combination of superimposed quantum states to store and manipulate information and perform calculations. Josephson junctions are one type of structure or hardware device capable of storing quantum bits for use in quantum computers.